Dragons (my report)
by Lilly Black
Summary: I, Lilly Black have decided to do my Model & Science Fair Report on the subtle subjects of Dragons and Magizoology. A fun read for those who want to lern about dragons. :)


~ Dragons at a Glance ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~$$$$$$$^^^^^%%%^^^^^$$$$$$$~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the idea, the materials to pull it through and the rest I must give acclaimed credit to J. K. Rowling and Newt Scamander. ~  
  
  
The Dragon is perhaps the most famous of all magical creatures. Topping the lists with a XXXXX rating, it ranks in class with the Werewolves, Acromantulas, and Chimaeras, The dragon is a known wizard killer and is virtually impossible to train or domesticate. In this report, I will teach you about the ten breeds of dragons in existence. Purebred dragons are as follows; Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridian Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly.   
  
The Antipodean Opaleye is a native dragon to New Zealand, though is known to migrate to Australia when it's homeland gets scarce. It is one of the rare few dragons that live in valleys. It is of medium size, weighing between 2 and three tonnes. It is rumored to be perhaps one of the most beautiful dragons of all. The Opaleye has iridescent, pearly scales and multi colored, pupil-less eyes, hence the name; Opaleye. The flames the Opaleye produce is vivid scarlet, but is rarely used in a form of aggression. The Opaleye only kills when hungry. They prefer sheep, but are known to carry off larger prey. The eggs are pale gray and often mistaken for fossils by Muggles (non-magical beings).  
  
The Chinese Fireball, also known as the Lion-dragon is the only oriental dragon known in existence. The Fireball is particularly striking in appearance. Scarlet, smooth scaled, and snub snouted with extremely protruding eyes. This dragon gained its name for the mushroom shaped flame that protrudes from its golden spiked nostrils. They weigh anywhere between two and four tonnes. As is usual for dragons, the female being larger and more aggressive than the male. The eggs are Crimson and gold flecked. The are aggressive and not likely to cross breed. They enjoy dining on pigs and humans.   
  
The Common Welsh Green is one of Britain's two native dragons. Welsh Greens blend well with the lush grasses of its homeland, though preferring to nest in the higher mountains. Once in 1932 a rough Welsh Green swooped down on the beach of Ilfacombe, a Muggle beach. This is probably the least troublesome of all breeds. Like the Opaleye, Welsh Greens will commonly Dine on sheep. The roar of this dragon is considered melodious, and the fire is issued in thin jets. The eggs are of an earthy brown flecked with green.  
  
Hebridian Blacks are Britain's other native dragons. Originating in the Hebrides, they are one of the most aggressive and territorial breeds of dragons, beaten in aggression only by the Hungarian Horntail. Requiring 100 square miles of territory per dragon. These dragons can reach up to 30 ft in length and are black, rough scaled with brilliant purple eyes and a line of shallow but razor sharp ridges down its back. [Refer to model] there isn't much known about these dragons on record. The favorite food of the Hebridian Black is deer.   
  
The Hungarian Horntail is the top most dangerous of all dragons. Black scaled, yellow eyed, and bronze horned, the tail of this dragon has 4-6 3 foot long spikes, hence the name. Their eggs are cement colored and the fire breathing range is up to 50 feet. The Horntail prefers to dine on humans, but settles on goats.  
  
The Norwegian Ridgeback resembles the Horntail in most aspects, but instead of the horned tail, they sport prominent jet-black ridges along the back. The Ridgeback is most likely to produce hybrid young because of its severe aggression towards its own species. Unlike all other dragons, the Ridgeback actively seeks water dwelling prey. Their eggs are black.  
  
The Peruvian Vipertooth is the smallest of all known dragons, not to mention the swiftest in flight. Only 15 feet in length, the Vipertooth is smooth scaled and copper colored with black ridge markings, short horns and highly venomous fangs. They prefer to eat goat, cows and are particularly fond of dining on humans. Because of the aforementioned habit, the International Confederation of Wizards was forced to reduce Vipertooth numbers in the late nineteenth century.   
  
The Romanian Longhorn is a dark green scaled dragon with glittering golden horns witch are used to gore its prey before roasting it. The powder of these horns is a highly valued potion ingredient. This dragon is native to Romania, the location of the world's most important dragon reservation, where many wizards from all over the world come to study dragons at close range. The Longhorn is getting low in numbers; thus an extensive breeding program is in progress to raise these numbers again.  
  
The Swedish Short Snout is an attractive silvery blue dragon whose hide is actively sought after for use in the manufacturing of protective shields and gloves. The flames are bright blue and issue through the snout, and they can turn bone and wood to ash in seconds. The Short Snout is not known to kill humans as much as other dragons, but owing to the fact that the Short Snout likes to live in wild-uninhabited areas high in the mountains, this is not much to its name.   
  
The Ukrainian Ironbelly is the largest of all breeds of dragon and is known to weigh up to six tonnes. Rotund and fairly slow in flight the Ironbelly is very dangerous, capable of crushing entire dwellings upon witch it lands. Metallic gray in color with deep red eyes and vicious talons, the Ironbelly appears quite threatening. Kept under high watch by Ukrainian Wizarding Authorities because of the Black Sea incident in 1799.  
  
Now you know all I know about the 10 breeds of dragons. Dragons are perhaps the most famous, beautiful, and dangerous of all magical creatures. In some people's eyes the most majestic [Charlie Weasley (in Romania studying them) and Rubeus Hagrid (child hood dream is to own a dragon) to name a few]. Up in ranks with the following creatures, the dragon is very dangerous: the Acromantula, Basilisk, Chimaera, Lethifold, Manticore, Nundu, Quintaped, and the Werewolf all owning an XXXXX rating. Dragons being the best known, are the ones us wizards and witches know the most about. Thanks to the magic of writing, J.K. Rowling and Newt Scamander have shown us these delectable creatures and where to find them. For more information on Magizoology, I suggest you consult Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them published by Obscurus Books 2001, with a forward by current headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, costing only a mere fourteen Sickles and 3 Knuts [3.99 US currency], all going to Charity under the name of Harry Potter. Thank you for your interest in dragons, and if you are ever in Romania tell Charlie Weasley hello from me and ask about Norbert. Thank you.  
~Lilly Black [nom de plume]  
  
~ Note to all Muggles: This report on the fictional subjects Magizoology and dragons is completely based upon the workings of J.K. Rowling and Newt Scamander. If you have any questions, note the disclaimer on the first page of the report. To wizards & witches, I merely shall say:  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
$ % $  
~ 


End file.
